Rite of Passage
by Dementor24
Summary: Harry, Hermoine, and Ron have yet another adventure.


Rite of Passage

"Loosen up my buttons, Harry", Hermoine said cheerfully as she popped a dance move signalled Harry to help her out of her dress.  
"There are no buttons" said Harry.  
"I know, I just wanted to quote that hot new song that's out".  
"I don't like that song. It's so, club. In addition to that, we're not even old enough to go to such establishments."  
"Yeah, I know. It's a cool song, you know?"  
"Sure"  
"Well anyway, I just need you to unzip the back of my dress. I suppose we should stop fooling around if we're going to make it to Ron's party."

Harry doesn't like to be rushed. He's been in sort of a frustrated mood with Hermoine for the past 2 weeks. Hermoine had been staying in classes late to work on her magic; during times which her and Harry usually hang out, since it's after school.

Today is Ron's birthday. He turns 15 today. The age 15 has some sort of a 'rite of passage' type deal. When one that deals with magic turns 15, they gain the power to dual, as well as many other magical powers.

Ron's party is being held in the ballroom; but this isn't a formal event. Ron had sent out invitations to every house but Slytherin. Of course, it would be expected that a few Slytherins would slip in and crash the party. The party started at 6:30 pm sharp. Everyone didn't start arriving until 7:15. That gave Harry, Hermoine, and Ron enough time to do some last minute preparations for the party. At about 8:00, Malfoy and his Slytherin mob showed up. Ron smiled and invited them to participate and mingle in order to make peace. Meanwhile, Harry and Hermoine were on the dancefloor tearing it up to "Bossy". Ron decided to have a little American music mixed up with everything else. Harry and Hermoine's relationship is strictly platonic. So she can back it up on Harry and it won't mean anything.

Malfoy, of course, had other things in mind; such as causing unnecessary mischief. He pointed his wand at the punch bowl and zapped it with an anti-gravity spell so it would fall on the floor. Everyone stopped and looked with stares on their faces expressing how childish that last act was. Hermione pointed her wand at Malfoy and said Serpensortia Portentosa. Everyone looked at her and then him and noticed nothing happened. Then, Malfoy screamed while moving his hands all over his body and ran out the room. Harry and Ron looked at Hermoine and asked what she had done. Hermoine laughed and explained that it's a spell she learned from Professor McGonagall. It makes a Madagascar hissing cockroach appear on the target, which was Malfoy.

The next day, Hermoine and the gang were in Professor McGonagall's class. This is the last class of the day. A minute or two before the bell rang, Professor McGonagall said "Granger, I'd like you to stay after class today", while looking at her as a nun in a porn movie would look at her student; with her head tilted down and her eyes on Hermoine with glasses. Hermoine said "Ok, Professor". Harry noticed something strange in the interaction between Hermoine and the Professor. The bell rang and the students left. Harry went to the bathroom and came back into the deserted hallway. Professor McGonagall's door was without a window. Harry noticed a crack in the door and quietly peeked in.

Meanwhile, Professor McGonagall was sitting on a table while Hermoine was standing facing her. She lifted up her thick, black, wizard's dress and cocked one her on the table while the other was hanging towards the floor. The Professor took Hermoine's hand, isolated one finger, and inserted it into her vagina. She moved Hermoines hand in an in and out motion to trigger fingering. She then let go of Hermoine's hand and the fingering stopped. "Lick my cunt, love" said Professor McGonagall in a low, loving voice with a slight smile on her face. "Yes, Professor McGonagall", said Hermoine in a slightly submissive voice. Hermoine then proceeded to lick the Professor's vagina in three strokes like a kid would lick and ice cream cone. "Oh, here", said the Professor in a frustrated voice as she balded Hermoine's hand into a fist and applied lube all over it. The professor inserted Hermoine's fist into her. "Play with yourself" said the Professor. "Yes, Professor McGonagall" said Hermoine. "Oh love, ohhhhhhh" said the professor in a light feminine voice. As the Professor orgasmed on Hermoine's fist, Snape approaches Harry and says "What do you think you're doing?". "Nothing, sir" Harry said in a rattly, started voice. "Get out of here". "Yes, Professor Snape". Snape shut the door quietly. As Professor McGonagall and Hermoine cleaned up, the Professor said "next time, dear, be more evocative." "Yes, Professor McGonagall", said Hermoine. Harry trusted Hermoine in her advanced for her age decision making. The fact that this relationship was going on was of no concern for him.

While all this was going on, Ron decided to head to town to the new Dolce and Gabbana Hogsmeade store to get an outfit. He decided that although he was semi-poor, he wanted to have something nice. And since his birthday had just past, he had even more reason to go out. He got his outfit, did a little more shopping, and headed back to school; not sure of himself having enough time to make the 9:00 curfew.

As he was walking in the yard near Hagrid's house, Harry was getting himself into yet another mishap. He had been caught by Snape sneaking out past curfew; while Ron was trying to sneak it. Ron hid behind the bushes to allow time for Snape to deal with Harry and take him back in. "I've had it up to here with you, Potter", said Snape in a mad voice. Snape then zapped Harry down. Harry got up and used a spell to make Snape slip on the grass. Then Harry began to run towards the school. Snape got up, composed himself, and started mumbling some magic spell while pointing his wand at Harry then Harry turned around and zapped towards Snape. The final result of this was sort of a duelish, but is very temporary. Their magic collided and kept going at each other. Ron then jumped out from the bushes and said "Donagle Crucio!" and pointed his wand at Snape. This was the real duel. Since Ron was weak, he couldn't hold off Snape for long and told Harry to go get help. As Harry ran through the courtyard, he ran into Dumbledore and told him of the situation. Dumbledore rushed to the scene and said "Expelliarmus!", which is to disarm your opponent. He disarmed both Snape and Ron. "Are you okay?", Dumbledore said to Ron. "Yes sir" said Ron. Dumbledore then told Snape to report to his office for disciplinary action.

"You saved me!", said Harry.  
"That's what friends are for," said Ron.

What Harry and Ron doesn't realize is that testing duel powers is a test that every wizard must go through shortly after their 15th birthday.


End file.
